Roaring Empress Sonia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61037 |no = 1462 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 243 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 76, 84, 92, 112, 115, 118, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171 |normal_distribute = 7, 4, 4, 4, 7, 6, 5, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 22, 76, 79, 84, 87, 92, 95, 112, 115, 118, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174 |bb_distribute = 5, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 6 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 6 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb2_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Viktor is said to have cared deeply for his clan, and as his daughter, many interpret her vendetta against the dragon demon clan leader's child as having been born from the same love of her people. Had she chosen the recovery of her clan over vengeance, she likely would have worked passionately to restore their power and overcome any obstacles in her way. She also might have grown into a force that even Barion could not afford to take lightly, and posed a significant threat to the dragon demon clan. |summon = He had a violent side, but Father was always nice to me and the clan... I know that much. |fusion = I said to give me all the power you can, didn't I? It's fine, I understand... I'm definitely going to drive those dragons to the brink! |evolution = My hatred for the dragons hasn't faded... But there are other things I have to do. Paying my debts...will come right after that! | hp_base = 6235 |atk_base = 2466 |def_base = 2176 |rec_base = 2153 | hp_lord = 8112 |atk_lord = 3093 |def_lord = 2707 |rec_lord = 2688 | hp_anima = 9229 |rec_anima = 2390 |atk_breaker = 3391 |def_breaker = 2409 |def_guardian = 3005 |rec_guardian = 2539 |def_oracle = 2558 |rec_oracle = 3135 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Lion Monarch's Fang |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and max HP, probable slight Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, 100% boost to Spark damage & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 10% chance for 20% vulnerability & fills 6 BC |bb = Maxima Engraving |bbdescription = 18 combo Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns & probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |bbnote = 70% Atk to Def, 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 50% chance to absorb 3-6% of damage dealt |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Variance Gem |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 8 combo random powerful Dark attack, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20%, 100% Spark & 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |ubb = Sekhmet Disorder |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, 10 combo random massive Dark attack, enormous 2 turn Atk reduction, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, 250% Def to Atk, 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 600 |es = Beastlord's Crest |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & probable Injury effect |esnote = 10% chance to inflict & 50% boost |evofrom = 61036 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to max HP, Def |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 70% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds huge boost to Def relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_1_note = 70% Atk to Def |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge boost to Def relative to Atk for 3 turns effect |omniskill3_2_note = +10% boost. 80% Atk to Def total. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds huge boost to Def relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to SBB") |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances SBB's Spark damage boost effect |omniskill3_3_note = +30% boost. 130% boost total |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 160% boost |omniskill3_5_sp = 40 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds huge boost to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 160% boost |omniskill3_6_sp = 10 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds high probability of Sick, Paralysis infliction effect to SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 80% chance |notes = |addcat = Karl's Origin |addcatname = Sonia2 }}